Notable Characters
Neverwinter For a full list of notable Neverwinter inhabitants, see Neverwinter. * Brad “Lorde” Alwaysummer, human, Lord Protector of Neverwinter. * Teresa May, human, Assistant to the Lord Protector. The City Watch Commander and the Spymaster both report directly to her. * Outlawe Steele, City Watch Commander Neverwinter Thieves Guild * Capo Crunch, human, Former Capo of the Thieves Guild of Neverwinter. He united all the gangs under his banner and believes strongly that the Guild serves as a force of change for the better. Currently holding a contest to determine his successor, and attempting to reconcile with his son, PP. The Capo’s favorite race horse is “The symbol for the artist formerly known as Prince.” * Assault Bae, human, Current Capo of the Thieves Guild of Neverwinter, Formerly Capo Crunch’s right-hand-man. Thundertree The secret headquarters for the Neverwinter Spy Guild. * Tulip, (deceased) human, former spymaster for the city of Neverwinter. She appears to be in her mid-20s, and always appears wearing a lovely and well-made floral print sundress. Despite this, all the people in her command respect her greatly. She is pleasant and friendly, but a bit smug with knowledge. * Quincy the Quartermaster, dwarf. Current Spymaster. Quincy is short and loud with a large beard and wild, unkempt hair. He is excitable, and eager to share his latest inventions. He can also sell the party any basic supplies they need. * Phteven the Intern, human. Phteven is timid and nervous, jumping at any loud noise and generally looking traumatized. His eyebrows have been burned off and his hair is singed. Has a huge crush on Averlyth. Falling Star Airship Currently owned by Cap’n Trey? and crewed by the Flew-Tang Clan: * Former Captain: Zed Lepplin, human (deceased) * Captain, Blowface Killa, frogman * XO, Foot Ball, half orc, ill-fitting naval jacket * Quartermaster, Cliff Fjord, dwarf * Navigator, Lincoln, half elf, tall * Gunnery Officer, Thomas “Thundergun” Smith, human. Looks like Danny Devito, smokes cigar, burned-off eyebrows * Cook, Guy Furry, human, crippled former sailor * Head of Magic, DOT JPEG, human Temple of Poon Home of the world’s first draconic hip-hop act, Grand Master P. Represented (poorly) by the MCVFD. * Grand Master P, dragon, hip-hop artist. AKA Master Puff, Puffy, Puff the Magic Dragon, Gavin. After losing a rap battle to the group, Master P agreed to let them manage his career, and is waiting for them to set up some gigs. * Violent J, (deceased) human, former head of the Juggalo dragon cult. Before the group killed all the cultists, J was the head of a dragon cult that aimed to spread the word by recording the dragon’s raps and having bards perform them around the world. Elturel * Doug P. Thug (Douglas Penelope Thug), head of our thug army; has a farty talky. Other Locations This page lists only commonly-encountered characters in locations that MCVFD currently frequently visits. For other less-commonly-encountered characters in other locations, see: * History Channel Space Station * Interesting... * Mulmaster See Also * Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:NPCs